


Zen and Lima

by drowninginfandoms77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, absolute crack fic, excuse the grammar, gigi and conchobar were only mentioned, i'm terrible with tags, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginfandoms77/pseuds/drowninginfandoms77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual crack fic starring Zen, Lima, and a cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen and Lima

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I thought I'd post this little crack fic that i made! Hope you like it! (I promise this isn't like my actual writing this was just to get the creative juices flowing)

lima likes dick. zen ~~licks~~  likes dick. 

1 day they meet at Y Factor

“hai, im lima”

“vas happening”

“wat”

suddenly 3 mor bois show up.

neil is a leprcahun. he shows the bois his secret pototo stash

hazzy is v tol

louie is v smol

they like each other. 

hazzy bakes a cake 4 louie

lima steals the cake and louie yells at him.

zen makes him give it back :(

“mean zen” lima says

zen leaves the band bc lima makes him sad

lima is sad. he didn't mean 2 upset zen

zen makes new gf

lima is sad.

zen looks happy

lima is sadder

zen makes new songs

lima goes on a break bc he cant think of any new songs.

during the break hazzy and louie marry and have a conchobar

neil finds his favorite pototo

lima is still sad.

one day zen makes a snap

lima follows him and looks at his story of his life

zen took a selfie with “is it toi late meow toi say sorry”

lima cries.

zen wants to say sorry. 

lima texts zen

“wat u want”

“you”

zen thought he was happy outside the band

he wasn't

zen was lonely and missed his bf

“wat about gg” lima asks

“i doesn't want her” zen says. “i only want you”

lima thinks on it

“you have to buy me a cake” lima finally says

“anything, babe” 

“i can bake cakes!” hazzy says from afar.

louie is upset. 

“i thought those were MY cakes?” he cries

“oh, yeah. sorry, zen”

“no problem”

lima thinks. 

“okay, no cakes. but you have to check the closet for spoons”

“i want to protect you anyway” zen says

lima blushes.

“do you love me again?” zen asks hesitantly 

“YES, I <3 you v much, zenny” lima says

lima places a smooch on zen’s forehead

zen smiles :)


End file.
